


What's Missing?

by Azurame_Neve



Series: Valley of Butteflies [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternative Universe - Another End, CAN SOMEONE TELL ME IS THIS ANGST????, Cardfight!! Vanguard Extra Story -if- Spoilers, Gen, Kai appreciate Miwa please, Mentions of Car Accidents, No Beta we die like Miguel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve
Summary: What if, there is a lot of universes outside waiting to be discovered. In this one, Aichi got what he wanted.Kai's perfect life, Emi's a single child."What is happiness?"What are happy endings?
Relationships: Kai Toshiki & Miwa Taishi, Sendou Aichi & Sendou Emi & Sendou Shizuka, Tokura Misaki & Yotsue Akari
Series: Valley of Butteflies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076678
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	What's Missing?

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, we stayed at one spot of Life, waiting for something to move us forward.
> 
> However, do you really know who you're waiting for?

In the multiple, millions of Universes, was only this universe unfortunate?

What was the definition of unfortunate?

There are two girls, siting at a swing, looking up at the sky of stars. Some are connected, some are individual stars blinking from time to time.

“Wasn't it death?” A red-haired girl asked.

A girl with light brown shakes her head, “No, no! There's something more unfortunate.”

“What is it?”

A question was asked, but there was no one sitting at the swing anymore.

* * *

Where as if your wishes are strong enough, you get taken from your own reality...

Can you really remember the things that happen to you, but not exactly _you?_

* * *

"Where am I?" A small battered child with blue hair and eyes sat up. 

Sendou Aichi find himself at a place where it's dark, but there were stars above him. The night sky filled with stars, some are burning bright, some are going dim.

Young Aichi looks up in fascination and in daze, everything seemed to be there but not quite.

"I'm sorry, I need you here... but the stars will guide you," a gentle voice tells him and he can't help but to feel comfy.

**Tick.**

"Now sleep, the one who hears my calling."

**Tick.**

Aichi closes his eyes.

**Tock.**

* * *

_"Will you be able to find me again?"_

Kai Toshiki woke up on a wooden bench. The bench was his normal spot, he looked around, searching for the origin of the sound.

_'Something's missing_ _, but can you feel it?'_

The sound continued, Kai doesn't know where the sound come from, but a picture comes into mind.

_"When has your bonds weakened?"_

A blurry picture of a place, of multiple tables with vanguard cards everywhere. There's a person standing in front of Kai, but their face was darken with a scribble of marker pen.

"Kai!" There was a shout and Kai snapped out of his thoughts.

Looking behind. Right on time, is Miwa Taishi! He might know what is happening.

"Miwa, I-" Kai starts talking but Miwa cut him off excitedly, "Did you know of this new shop?"

Kai only remembered he needed to go to somewhere, but _where?_

Kai's body automatically walked forwards, "Yeah, let's go to Card-" 

Miwa stood confused, "What are you talking about, Kai? I was talking about Voyage, and that's the wrong direction." 

“Wait, Voyage?” Kai questioned.

Miwa nodded, "Yeah, where did you want to go?"

"I-," Kai blanks, before nodding, "True, what was I finding for?"

Miwa crossed his arms and put them behind his head, as he walked to Kai's side, Miwa jokes, "Are you doing okay, Kai? You've been dozing off a lot of times,"

“I can't sleep lately, there's been weird dreams.” Kai mumbled.

Miwa raised an eyebrow, “Nightmares?” before joking, “Maybe you were worried about your grades, but Aunt and Uncle probably won't mind.”

"No, it's not my grades. My parents are never worried about them!" Kai swats Miwa, before continuing, "I feel like, there's someone always watching over me,"

Kai looks at the clear blue skies, as blue as it is, it makes him feel unsettling. The blue looked like someone, someone familiar. So far in his 15 years of living, Kai never knew of anyone with blue hair. 

* * *

The final bell rang, and Tokura Misaki walked out of classroom slowly. She needed to go to card capital to help with restocking cards and new boosters packs.

"Misaki! Misaki!" Someone was shouting loudly.

"Akari," Misaki paused by the pavement, nodding as she waited for her friend. Yotsue Akari huffed as she caught up to Misaki.

"Did you find yourself some new kouhais? We're seniors now, our final year! Time to leave some legacies!" Akari started babbling, Misaki paused a little before shaking her head.

"No, I'm busy with the shop."

"Actually, isn't it a waste since you will own a card shop but you don't use them?" Akari pouts, she doesn't play with the cards, but she does see a lot of people enjoying it.

"I-" Misaki paused, sometimes she hears someone calling out to her, but whenever she turns around, there was no one behind.

_“Misaki-san!”_

"There's no reason for me to fight," Misaki held back the urge to turn behind. There was never a person behind, and Shin had been worrying about Misaki having delusions.

"Fight?" Akari questions, “As in cardfighting? You make it sound like it's a fight against the world.”

"Yeah, there's no one, no reason, no light." Misaki whispered but shakes her head.

Akari looks at Misaki and sighs, "Sometimes, you make me feel like someone's missing."

The sun was bright, the weather was warm. The shop is doing well, although there was no amazing fighters, but watching as children, teenagers and adults enjoying the game. 

It's a good thing, but it can't hide the anxiety and depression within Misaki's heart deep down. A feeling that something was missing.

* * *

A girl is walking by the pavement of the road, she walked and walked, almost in daze, she was thinking about something.

"Emi-chan! Emi-chan!" A shout snapped her out of her thoughts. She made sure she wasn't at the middle of the road before turning behind.

The sight of his mother sobbing and crying, as she drilled into her mind, _“Be careful of cars, be careful on the roads, don't play cards.”_

"Mai-chan!" Sendou Emi gave a small smile, “Sorry were you talking about something?”

Mai's eyebrow furrowed, "I'm worried, Emi-chan. What are you waiting for? At the middle school division none the less."

Emi mutters, “Aichi...” before Mai shakes her head, “Emi-chan, let's go. I want to show you something new.”

"Emi-chan..." Mai looks at Emi sadly, as she pulled Emi along the way towards a building.

"I... I just really want to see him smile again," Emi looks up in the sky, letting herself get pulled away by Mai.

Ever since that day, Aichi was picking up a card in the middle of the road. The driver couldn't see the small Aichi until he ran him over.

Even when Aichi was sent into the hospital, although he was still breathing, the doctor said that he might never wake up ever again.

“Emi-chan, Emi-chan!” Mai pulled Emi forwards, “This is vanguard.”

“Cards?” Emi gasped.

A new world unlocked in front of Emi. There once used to be a hole gap in Emi's heart, it felt like it was slowly being filled. 

The Bermuda Triangle clan. Cards in Emi's hand make them felt fitting, tears gathered in her eyes.

“Emi-chan?” Mai looked worried, “What's wrong?”

Emi shakes her head, “It feels right,” pausing a little, “Yet something's missing.”

* * *

A red-haired man looked down upon multiple people on the floor. The man grins, two girls stood behind him.

A blue haired girl would smile and follow the man with glee while the red-haired girl would watch with a frown. The red-haired girl would mutter, “It's not right. This is not right. Something's wrong, but _what? Where?_ ” 

_~~or who?~~ _

“Drown, and drown,” The man cheered, as a swirl of rainbow flashes in his eyes, before it went back to red.

“We are all born to fall,” 

“Falling to our demise, we will destroy the world. Without mercy, without thoughts, perish is all it shall be.” Suzugamori Ren raises a card in his hands.

“Return to dust, for that we all are origins.” A Blaster Blade was in Ren's hands as he drops it onto the floor. 

Unknowing to the world, dark clouds covers the skies of another world. Everyone stared up the darken skies, “What will happen to the world?” Unit from Cray looked up and all they could do was pray.

* * *

In this world, what's shouldn't exist will crease once they're gone.

Within a hospital room, a mother looked down in tears. As bills are accumulating, a blue-haired child never showed signs of waking up. The stress mother had to make a choice.

She closes her eyes, as the machine beeps and continues to make noises. The heart monitor has only a straight line. 

She couldn't watch, not the lonely hospital room, empty with just a child and multiple machines. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can something still be counted missing if they were never to be?


End file.
